I'm Gonna Getcha
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Byun Baekhyun. Kelebihan : manis, polos, manja. Kekurangan : terlalu manis, terlalu polos, terlalu manja / Baekhyun menyukai Chanyeol si montir ganteng, tapi apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan saat Chanyeol menawarinya untuk jadi selingkuhan? – Chanyeol/Baekhyun/ChanBaek/BaekYeol - FWC 1C
**CIC FWC #1C**

 **Prompt C.7 :** ** _Accidentally In Love – Counting Crows_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

" **I'm Gonna Getcha** **"**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol x Baekhyun**

 **Category : Boys Love/Shounen-ai**

 **Genre :** **Romance, Humor**

 **Length : Oneshot**

 **Rate : T**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

"Jangan berbesar kepala dulu ya, Byun Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dengan alis mengerut dalam, Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang sering diperlihatkan darinya, dan itu adalah salah satu alasan Byun Baekhyun tidak menyukai Luhan. Sebenarnya Luhan itu cantik, tapi tidak lebih cantik darinya, sih. Itu pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Kepalaku tidak besar, kok. Mungil dan cantik begini," ujar Baekhyun sambil menyentuh kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Luhan tertawa mengejek setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun. Tidak habis pikir.

"Tidak usah sok imut begitu deh, Baekhyun."

"Aku kan tidak sedang sok imut, apalagi di hadapanmu. Aku memang imut sejak masih berbentuk zigot." Senyum Baekhyun terlihat polos sekali tapi dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam dirinya menertawai ekspresi Luhan yang lucu saat sedang marah.

"Susah ya bicara dengan anak kecil," pekik Luhan sebelum ia berbalik meninggalkan Baekhyun. Padahal sebenarnya jarak usia mereka hanya terpaut beberapa bulan. Baru beberapa langkah anak itu berjalan, masih sempat Luhan berbalik dan berbicara dengan nada sinis. "Aku tidak akan kalah untuk pegawai bengkel ganteng itu, Byun!"

Luhan itu salah satu teman Baekhyun, tapi pertemanan yang satu ini berbeda dengan teman lainnya. Ia jelas tahu kenapa Luhan semakin hari semakin sinis saja padanya. Baekhyun menang taruhan, yaitu mengajak guru magang di sekolahnya makan siang. Luhan lebih marah dari biasanya karena anak itu benar-benar menyukai guru magang yang bernama Oh Sehun itu. Kali ini sasaran mereka ganti lagi, dan Baekhyun tidak akan mengalah untuk teman semenyebalkan Luhan.

 **o)(o**

Byun Baekhyun. Anak manja dan kaya putra bungsu keluarga Byun yang manis. Kelopak matanya yang indah membungkus mata sipit bocah yang mempunyai _aegyo power_ itu. Rambutnya baru saja berganti dengan warna _light purple_ , setelah sebelumnya merengek pada Mamanya karena Luhan mengatai kepalanya seperti api berjalan dengan rambutnya yang berwarna merah terang.

Byun Ji Soo, Mama dari si manis Baekhyun, memang selalu memanjakan bocah itu. Wajah rupawan juga sifat manja dari Baekhyun 99% menurun dari beliau. Kata Mamanya, dulu saat mengandung Baekhyun, beliau sangat menginginkan seorang putri namun kehendak Tuhan lain dari keinginannya, maka jadilah wajah Baekhyun yang menawan dan manis.

"Mama, Baek ingin sepeda. Belikan yah, yang keren Ma, seperti punya Paman Kim." Bukannya memberi salam ketika sampai di rumah, anak bungsu keluarga Byun itu langsung saja berkata manja sambil memeluk leher Mamanya yang sedang duduk santai di sofa sambil membaca majalah.

"Buat apa, sayang? Kan sudah ada Paman Kang yang siap antar jemput kamu," ujar Mama Byun sembari melepas pelukan Baekhyun dan menggiringnya untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Baekhyun beraegyo. Mengeluarkan jurusnya.

"Tapi Ma, Baekhyun kan ingin sekalian olahraga. Sambil tenggelam tersedak air, Ma. Lihat nih gara-gara perut dan lengan Baek lembek begini, Luhan mengataiku mirip siput," adu Baekhyun sambil mencubit lengannya sendiri.

"Yang benar itu sambil menyelam minum air, sayang. Serius Baek ingin bersepeda? Nanti mengeluh kakinya sakit, lagi. Pusing Mama kalau dengar Baek mengeluh begitu."

"Tidak akan, Ma! Baek janji. Kalau tidak dibelikan, nanti Baek mau jalan kaki saja ke sekolah." Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dari tatapan Mama Byun sambil bersedekap tangan. Sang Mama hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan sang anak.

"Ya sudah, jalan kaki saja." Mama Byun kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke majalah yang ia pegang, membuat bibir Baekhyun yang maju menjadi semakin maju saja.

"Mamaaaa~"

"Harus janji semester ini masuk 5 besar?"

"Mama kok begitu sih, Ma? Mama sayang Baek, kan?"

"Tidak perlu mempertanyakan itu deh, Baek. Kemarin saja Baek baru dibelikan PS baru, tuh."

"Ya sudah, 5 besar deh."

Mama Byun menang.

 **o)(o**

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Anu... rantai sepedaku putus."

"Sini biar kulihat – "

"JANGAN!" Baekhyun menarik kembali sepedanya saat seseorang di depannya ini mencoba mengambil alih sepeda putih itu. Ia menatap canggung pada montir yang sedang menatapnya heran, Baekhyun jadi merasa bersalah. "Maksudku, bisakah kakak itu saja yang melakukannya?"

Baekhyun menunjuk laki-laki dengan seragam montir panjang dengan rambut hitam yang hampir mencapai daun telinganya, tubuhnya terlihat tinggi bahkan dari sudut pandang Baekhyun yang berdiri sedikit jauh dengan montir itu.

"Kau kenal dengan Chanyeol?" tanya montir di depannya ini, sontak Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap orang di hadapannya dan tersenyum. Pipinya terangkat dan matanya menyipit, manis sekali.

"Jadi namanya Chanyeol, ya?" Baekhyun berbisik pada diri sendiri. Ia melirik name tag lelaki di depannya dan masih mempertahankan senyum manis, mengeluarkan senjatanya. "Bisakah Kak Chanyeol saja yang memperbaiki rantai sepedaku, Kak Jongin? Please?"

Montir bernama Jongin itu mengira ia sedang digoda bocah SMP dengan aegyonya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu menggiring Baekhyun agar duduk di kursi yang disediakan untuk customer sebelum berlalu menuju tempat Chanyeol berada.

"Chanyeol!" panggil Jongin, Chanyeol mendongak menatap Jongin tapi tangannya masih memegangi aki mobil yang sedang diperbaikinya. "Ada sepeda yang rantainya putus, tolong kau saja yang atasi itu, ya?"

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa?" tanya Chanyeol retorik. Ia menunjukkan aki yang sedang ditanganinya dengan lirikan mata.

"Itu layanan khusus. Sepertinya anak kecil itu menyukaimu dan hanya ingin ditangani olehmu. Sudah sana pergi, serahkan ini padaku." Jongin mendorong pelan bahu Chanyeol sambil memberikan kedipan mata dan seringai mengejek, mau tidak mau Chanyeol menurut saja, toh pekerjaan memperbaiki rantai tidak terlalu sulit.

Ketika berbalik dan berjalan mendekati sepeda yang ditunjuk Jongin, Chanyeol melihat seseorang duduk tidak jauh dari sepeda itu, warna rambutnya membuat anak itu terlihat menonjol, tapi mata sipitnyalah yang membuat Chanyeol sulit mengalihkan pandangan darinya, anak itu menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar.

"Rantai sepedamu putus?" anak itu tersenyum sambil memperlihatkan giginya, ia mengangguk beberapa kali. Chanyeol yang sudah terbiasa mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari pelanggannya bersikap biasa saja. Ia segera mendekati sepeda itu dan berjongkok di sampingnya. Dari ekor matanya, Chanyeol melihat anak itu menatapnya dengan wajah sumringah.

"Kak Chanyeol potong rambut, ya?"

"E-eh, iya. Sudah pernah lihat aku sebelumnya, ya?" anak itu mengangguk lagi, masih dengan senyum yang membuatnya semakin manis. Chanyeol melirik name tag-nya. suara Baekhyun terdengar riang, persis seperti anak kecil, padahal dilihat dari seragamnya anak ini jelas sudah SMA. "Kamu kelas berapa, Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun terlihat kaget pada awalnya, namun ia segera bangkit dari duduknya dan berjongkok di sisi sepedanya yang lain, berhadapan dengan Chanyeol. Ia menjawab dengan wajah cerianya. "Kelas 2 SMA, Kak."

Menghidu harum yang berasal Baekhyun yang tercium manis dan segar secara bersamaan, Chanyeol mendongak menatap Baekhyun yang ternyata sedang memperhatikannya. Chanyeol menduga bahwa anak itu tidak melunturkan senyumnya sejak tadi. Hidung mungil Baekhyun sangat imut, pas sekali dengan pipinya yang berisi.

"Sejak kapan kakak bekerja di sini?" Baekhyun sedikit merasa kecewa saat Chanyeol kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada rantai sepedanya, melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Duh, dengan wajah serius begitu Kak Chanyeol jadi terlihat tambah tampan.

"Aku memulai kerja part time di sini sekitar dua bulan lalu. Aku mahasiswa jurusan teknik."

"Part time?" kening Baekhyun berkerut, ketika menemukan sebuah ide wajahnya berbinar. "Apa aku bisa kerja part time di sini juga?"

"Memangnya kau bisa bekerja seperti ini?" sedikit rasa bersalah hinggap saat Chanyeol melihat binar di mata Baekhyun meredup. "Memangnya kau mau tangan indahmu jadi kotor dan kasar begini?" Chanyeol menghadapkan telapak tangannya di depan wajah Baekhyun sambil terkekeh melihat wajah terkejut Baekhyun, Baekhyun tidak tahan untuk ikut tertawa saat mendengar kekehan Chanyeol.

"Tidak mau," jawab Baekhyun sambil menggeleng. "Tanganku ini mirip sekali dengan punya Mama, wajahku juga sangat mirip dengan Mama!" ucap Baekhyun antusias, ia tersenyum sampai ia tidak bisa melebarkannya lagi, maksimal.

Chanyeol memutar pedal sepeda itu sambil tersenyum mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, tidak tahan lagi untuk menggoda anak ini. "Wah, pasti Mamamu sangat cantik kalau begitu."

"Wah, mata Kak Chanyeol masih sangat sehat yah," ujar Baekhyun sambil cekikikan, arah pandangnya mengikuti Chanyeol yang kini tengah berdiri sambil tertawa geli. Baekhyun pun mengikuti Chanyeol untuk berdiri.

"Maaf Baekhyun, sebenarnya aku minus 1." Tiba-tiba senyum Baekhyun hilang, ia menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan sebal, Chanyeol semakin gemas dibuatnya. "Tapi kamu benar-benar cantik, kok. Serius."

Kerutan di dahi Baekhyun perlahan-lahan mengendur. Park Chanyeol masih tersenyum di depannya, manis sekali senyumnya. Baekhyun tersipu karena melihat Chanyeol yang tampan tersenyum manis padanya. Ini aneh, guru magang di sekolahnya, Kak Sehun (Baekhyun sendiri yang berinisiatif memanggil beliau dengan sebutan itu) juga tampan, putih, matanya menghanyutkan, tapi tidak sampai menghanyutkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menemukan kendala saat menjalankan misinya mengalahkan Luhan, tapi kenapa dengan Chanyeol dia merasa sedikit salah tingkah?

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke sana kemari. Entah kenapa Baekhyun merasa bahwa tatapan Chanyeol seolah sedang menggodanya. Akhirnya ia melihat Jongin yang masih berkutat dengan aki yang sebelumnya sedang diperbaiki Chanyeol.

"Eng, Kak Chanyeol, apa wajah Kak Jongin dibiarkan belepotan seperti itu. Aneh sekali, kenapa nodanya merata di seluruh wajah, ya?"

Tawa Chanyeol meledak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun semakin terpesona saja. Tawanya lepas sekali, sampai-sampai Jongin yang berjarak sedikit jauh dari mereka pun menoleh karena terkejut. "Wajahnya memang seperti itu, Baekhyun."

 **o)(o**

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil saat melihat Baekhyun menuntun sepedanya dan menuju ke arah bengkel. Sudah seminggu ini di jam yang hampir selalu sama, anak itu datang kemari dan mengeluhkan bahwa sepedanya rusak. Mulai dari rantai yang putus, gear rusak, stang yang berdecit, sampai kampas rem yang menipis. Padahal jika dilihat-lihat, sepeda putih yang dibawa Baekhyun terlihat masih baru dan baik-baik saja.

Chanyeol jelas tahu jika Baekhyun menyukainya. Entah anak itu sudah menyadari perasaannya sendiri atau belum, Chanyeol tidak tahu. Sejauh yang Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun itu manja dan polos, sebenarnya Chanyeol pun masih ragu dia memang polos atau hanya pura-pura polos, tapi tingkah Baekhyun benar-benar membuat Chanyeol gemas.

"Kak Chanyeol!" panggil Baekhyun dengan ceria saat jaraknya dengan Chanyeol sudah dekat. Sore ini Baekhyun terlihat manis dengan seragam musim dinginnya, ditambah dengan syal berwarna abu yang melingkar di lehernya. Pipinya merona, entah karena suhu yang rendah atau kontraksi saat bertemu Chanyeol.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan sepedamu?" Chanyeol yang baru saja selesai memakai mantelnya pun bertanya, jam kerjanya sudah berakhir dan ia baru saja ingin menuju ke rumahnya. Namun sepertinya jam kepulangannya akan terlambat lagi kali ini.

"Digembesi oleh orang," ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum. Mana ada orang waras sebahagia itu saat sepedanya digembesi orang, sepertinya hanya Byun Baekhyun.

Melihat Chanyeol membalas senyumnya dengan sangat manis membuat detak jantung Baekhyun bertambah cepat. Baekhyun suka menatap Chanyeol, ia senang karena Chanyeol membalas senyumnya, berada di dekat Chanyeol membuat hatinya nyaman dan tenang. Apa dia sedang jatuh cinta?

"Digembesi orang lain atau dirimu sendiri?"

"Tentu saja olehk – " Baekhyun menjeda ucapannya dan tersenyum canggung, lalu terkekeh garing. "Oleh orang lain. Mana mungkin aku merusak sepedaku sendiri?"

Baekhyun bingung karena Chanyeol hanya diam saja dan cuma menatapnya dengan ekspresi aneh – menurut Baekhyun -, lelaki tinggi itu masih tersenyum tapi kali ini Baekhyun seperti menangkap maksud lain dari senyum menawan itu.

"Baekhyun menyukaiku, ya?" Chanyeol bertanya setelah keheningan canggung itu, ia menaikturunkan alisnya beberapa kali.

"Apa? Ti-tidak," Baekhyun gelagapan, memandang ke manapun asal bukan ke mata Chanyeol. "Bukan begitu, anu – "

"Kalau suka katakan saja, Baekhyun. Jangan merusak sepedamu sendiri, hm?" sela Chanyeol sambil menyentuh rambut Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun tersentak karena kaget. Sebelumnya Baekhyun belum pernah merasa gelagapan saat disentuh seseorang. Ia gugup namun tidak bisa melawan hasratnya untuk mendongak, menatap mata Chanyeol dalam jarak sedekat ini.

Hell yeah. Ini sudah dekat, Byun Baekhyun. Ajak Chanyeol kencan, dan kau akan melihat Luhan bersungut-sungut seminggu penuh!

"Iya," sahut Baekhyun sambil mengangguk ragu. "Kak, mau tidak jadi pacar Baekhyun?" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya setelah kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Seharusnya bukan kata-kata ini yang ia ucapkan, ia hanya perlu mengajak Chanyeol kencan sekali dan selesai. Tapi setengah hati Baekhyun menginginkan untuk menjadi orang yang disayang oleh Chanyeol, sering berjumpa dengan Chanyeol dan berbagi cerita dengannya. Itu terlihat sangat menyenangkan dalam imajinasi Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatapnya dalam selama beberapa detik, selama keheningan itu Baekhyun merasa udara di sekitarnya semakin menipis, membuatnya membuka sedikit mulutnya untuk bernapas. Ditatap sedemikian rupa oleh Chanyeol sungguh membuat adrenalinnya meningkat.

"Bagaimana, ya? Kakak sudah punya pacar." Sepertinya Baekhyun baru saja mendengar tembakan imajiner yang membuat jantungnya berdetak-detak lebih cepat dan lebih cepat lagi. Ia merasakan darahnya terkumpul di kepala. Pikirannya blank. Sebelumnya ia pernah kalah dari Luhan tapi rasanya tidak seperti ini. "Tapi karena Baekhyun manis, mau tidak jadi selingkuhanku?"

 **o)(o**

"Hai Luhaeeen~"

Biasanya Baekhyun sangat malas untuk berdebat dengan Luhan, tapi saat melihat Luhan berjalan melewati kelasnya, Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja rindu kerutan dalam di dahi Luhan. Baekhyun mempersiapkan senyum yang manis sekali bahkan sebelum mereka berhadapan.

"Sepertinya kamu kalah lagi deh, Luhan." Ekspresi ceria Baekhyun membuat Luhan kesal setengah mati dan ia mendengus. "Aku memenangkan Kak Chanyeol. Bagaimana, ya? Sebenarnya aku ingin mengalah, tapi Kak Chanyeol terlalu seksi untuk dilewatkan."

Baekhyun senang bukan main saat membaca ekspresi wajah Luhan. Anak itu seperti menahan sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk Baekhyun. Tetapi Luhan diam saja. Baekhyun jadi merasa tidak enak karena Luhan tidak menanggapi ucapannya seperti biasa. Ia sedikit merasa bersalah.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Luhan?" Baekhyun hendak menyentuh pundak Luhan namun anak itu buru-buru berbalik dan meninggalkannya, membuat Baekhyun bingung. Walaubagaimanapun, semenyebalkan apa sifat Luhan, bocah manis itu tetap saja temannya. Tapi bukankah mereka memang sering seperti itu? Huh, dibiarkan saja nanti juga Luhan sembuh sendiri.

 **o)(o**

"Kak Chanyeol, sudah menunggu lama ya?" Baekhyun berada di hadapan Chanyeol dengan nafas memburu, membuat Chanyeol heran dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Baekhyun memang berlari dari sekolahnya menuju bengkel tempat Chanyeol bekerja sambil berlari, mana tahu jika guru pelajaran terakhir itu sedikit mengulur waktu pulang mereka.

"Kau berlari ke sini, Baekhyun? Biasanya pakai sepeda?" tanya Chanyeol sembari menyerahkan botol air mineral yang sebelumnya sudah ia bukakan tutupnya. Ini kencan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun, ketika Chanyeol mengajak anak itu berkencan di akhir minggu ini, Baekhyun dengan semangat menerimanya.

"Tadi aku berangkat di antar supir, Kak," jawab Baekhyun setelah menelan beberapa teguk air. Chanyeol mengajaknya duduk di bangku panjang di dekat mereka.

"Sudah pacaran jangan panggil aku Kakak dong, Baekhyun. Panggil Chanyeol saja. Atau panggilan sayang, mungkin?"

Mata Baekhyun berbinar, ia sudah sangat ingin memberikan ide itu semenjak tadi malam. Beruntungnya Chanyeol juga menginginkan hal yang sama.

"Big boss dan Beauty?"

"Kau terkena pengaruh Descendants of the Sun ya?"

"Ah, Kak Chanyeol kan suka motor, panggilnya knalpot saja, ya?"

Baekhyun cemberut saat Chanyeol tertawa menanggapinya. Karena Baekhyun tidak mengubah ekspresinya dan tetap diam bahkan setelah Chanyeol meminta maaf, Chanyeol mengecup bibir Baekhyun yang sedari tadi enggan terbuka. "Itu kan yang kau mau, sugar?"

Chanyeol terheran melihat Baekhyun yang terdiam sambil menatapnya. Tatapan anak itu kosong sampai Chanyeol menyentuh bahu Baekhyun dan memanggil nama anak itu.

"Apa aku membuatmu kaget, Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol penasaran, ia khawatir juga karena Baekhyun yang biasanya sulit disuruh diam tiba-tiba diam seperti ini.

"Aku jadi gugup sekali Chanyeol, rasanya aneh tapi enak." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil menyentuh dada kirinya. Mendengar perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa lagi.

"Itu yang pertama?"

"Bukan ciuman pertama, tapi perasaan seperti ini adalah yang pertama." Baekhyun tersenyum manis, matanya menyipit dan pipinya terangkat, manis sekali. Sepertinya Baekhyun benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Chanyeol.

"Lain kali akan kuberi yang lebih enak dari ini, tapi jangan di sini." Chanyeol bermaksud menggoda Baekhyun namun anak itu malah menanggapinya dengan anggukan antusias dan senyum yang membuat Chanyeol gemas bukan main.

"Mau, mau Chanyeol! Kapan kau akan melakukannya?"

Chanyeol berniat menggoda Baekhyun namun inilah yang ia dapat. Anak ini benar-benar berbeda. Setelah memberi anak itu senyum manis, Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Baekhyun, lalu menghisap bibir atas Baekhyun dua kali. Sukses membuat Baekhyun bertepuk tangan karena senangnya.

 **o)(o**

"Hallo, Big Boss!" Baekhyun datang ke bengkel Chanyeol lebih awal dari biasanya, panggilan itu jelas ditujukan untuk kekasihnya, Chanyeol. Dengan langkah ringan ia mendekati Chanyeol yang belum selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

Chanyeol tersenyum melihat Baekhyun. Semalam anak itu menagih janjinya mengenai ciuman. Benar-benar aneh, setiap pertemuan mereka selama tiga minggu ini Baekhyun tanpa malu-malu menagih utang Chanyeol mengenai ciuman. Entah Byun Baekhyun tahu bahwa ia telah mengganggu macan tidur atau tidak. Baekhyun bertingkah apa adanya tanpa khawatir Chanyeol akan sebal dengan tingkahnya. Namun itulah yang membuat Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun.

"Benar aku akan di ajak ke apartemenmu, kan?" sudah tiga kali pertanyaan itu terulang dan Chanyeol dengan sabar menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Iya, iya."

Setelah menunggu setengah jam, yang kata Baekhyun serasa menunggu setahun, akhirnya Chanyeol menggandeng anak itu untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Setelah heboh ketika melihat motor keren Chanyeol, sekarang Baekhyun tengah duduk manis di sofa bundar berwarna hitam yang berada di ruang tengah apartemennya sambil menciumi bantal sofa.

"Bantalnya bau Chanyeol," ucap Baekhyun, lalu kembali menghidu bantal itu. Chanyeol gemas sendiri.

"Sudah ada yang asli di sini, kenapa harus menciumi bantalku?" Baekhyun seperti tersadar saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, ia meletakkan bantal itu ke sofa sebelah dan beralih memandangi Baekhyun.

"Wah, Chanyeol belum bercukur ya? Tapi Chanyeol jadi terlihat lebih tampan," ucap Baekhyun yang di mata Chanyeol merupakan undangan berbahaya. Chanyeol berjalan mendekat pada Baekhyun setelah menyampirkan mantelnya di kursi terdekat. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun kembali merasa gugup saat Chanyeol menarik tangannya dengan lembut untuk berdiri.

Baekhyun sempat bingung saat Chanyeol duduk di sofa single yang tadinya ia duduki, namun kebingungannya segera tertutupi oleh rasa gugupnya saat Chanyeol membimbingnya untuk duduk di pangkuan lelaki tinggi itu, menghadapnya.

Baekhyun merasa jantungnya berdetak- detak tidak teratur, darah serasa mengumpul di wajahnya saat telapak tangan kasar Chanyeol menyentuh pipinya sembari menatapnya dengan intens. Sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak mengira akan begini rasanya, bahkan ia meminta Chanyeol untuk mengajarinya hal-hal yang sering pasangan lain lakukan.

"Bernapas, Baekhyun." Chanyeol terkekeh saat melihat Baekhyun menahan napasnya. Mendengar itu Baekhyun segera sadar dan kembali bernapas dengan teratur. "Percaya padaku, ini tidak akan menyakitimu."

Baekhyun mengangguk, setelah itu Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun, membuat bocah manis itu menutup rapat kelopak matanya. Ia merasakan geli saat lidah Chanyeol menjilat bibirnya sebelum bibir lelaki tinggi itu meraih bibir atas Baekhyun.

Mata Baekhyun terbuka saat Chanyeol menjauhkan wajahnya dari Baekhyun, sepertinya ia menanti Baekhyun membuka mata. "Jangan tutup rapat bibirmu, sayang. Lakukan seperti yang kulakukan."

Tangan Chanyeol membimbing Baekhyun untuk menyentuh tubuhnya, "Kau harus menyentuhku juga."

Ketika telapak tangan Baekhyun mengusap rahang Chanyeol, Chanyeol segera mencium bibir Baekhyun lagi. Membuat anak itu melenguh tertahan. Rahang Chanyeol yang kasar karena bakal janggut membuatnya geli. Ini gila, Baekhyun belum pernah merasakan jantungnya berdetak secepat ini, ia merasa seperti habis berlari marathon. Namun dirinya enggan untuk melepaskan rengkuhan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, ini luar biasa!" Saat Chanyeol terengah sambil berusaha menahan nafsunya, Baekhyun malah menampakkan senyum lebar kepadanya sambil tertawa. Melihat senyum Baekhyun Chanyeol jadi sadar bahwa Baekhyun ini masih seperti anak kecil walaupun kenyataannya ia sudah berusia tujuh belas.

"Jadi begini rasanya pacaran dengan orang dewasa ya," ucap Baekhyun saat ia bergerak memeluk leher Chanyeol, Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan bahu dan leher pria tinggi itu, Chanyeol mengelus punggung dan surai Baekhyun. "Pasti Chanyeol kesal ya, karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa?"

Chanyeol terkekeh, membuat tubuhnya bergetar. Suara berat Chanyeol terdengar lebih dalam dari biasanya karena telinga Baekhyun berada di dekat bibir Chanyeol. "Baru kali ini aku sesabar ini, hebat sekali."

Mendengar perkataan Chanyeol, Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menjauhkan bagian atas tubuh mereka yang menempel. "Aku cepat mengerti kok, sekali diajari pasti langsung bisa."

Chanyeol tersenyum saat Baekhyun menarik kepalanya mendekat dan kembali mencium bibirnya. Anak ini benar-benar berani. Dengan senang hati lengan Chanyeol kembali memeluk tubuh Baekhyun dan menariknya merapat. Ketika Chanyeol merasakan pergerakan di selangkangannya, ia segera tersadar dan melepas ciuman itu.

"Chanyeol tegang, ya?" tatapan Baekhyun bukan seperti orang yang mau menggoda tapi seperti anak dengan rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Chanyeol tidak menyangkal tentang perasaan sukanya terhadap Baekhyun, juga hasrat seksualnya saat bersama anak itu. Tapi Chanyeol tidak sebrengsek itu untuk merusak anak kesayangan orang lain, ia tidak akan melakukannya sebelum yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri.

Chanyeol memindahkan telapak tangan Baekhyun yang masih berada di selangkangannya, lalu mengangkat anak itu agar turun dari pangkuan Chanyeol. Baekhyun bingung dengan tindakan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba, bukankah mereka baru saja menikmati kemesraan mereka? Mengapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba berhenti? Belum sempat Baekhyun menyerukan pertanyaannya, Chanyeol berjalan menuju ke dapur dan bertanya pada Baekhyun. "Ingin minum apa, Baekhyun?"

"Uh, oh. Seadanya saja." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa malu karena tindakannya, apa ia telah mengambil langkah salah dengan menggoda Chanyeol? Tapi bukankah setiap lelaki akan senang jika digoda seperti itu, apalagi oleh anak manis macam dirinya, pikir Baekhyun.

Lamunan Baekhyun terganggu oleh suara gelas yang menyentuh meja kaca di depannya. Ia mendongak untuk menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya juga. Rambut Chanyeol berantakan, bibirnya membengkak dan memerah, pakaian bagian depannya kusut, jelas Baekhyun tahu bahwa itu hasil perbuatan mereka barusan. Ia pun yakin keadaannya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

"Apa aku bau keringat, Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun setelah ia meminum sedikit jus yang diberikan Chanyeol. Ia masih sedikit bertanya-tanya alasan Chanyeol melepaskannya tiba-tiba.

"Aku suka bau keringatmu, kok." Senyum Chanyeol kali ini terlihat lebih dewasa dari biasanya.

"Tapi kenapa berhenti?"

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar.

"Kau bernafsu sekali sih, Baekhyun. Kau berpura-pura polos atau memang bodoh?" gembungan di selangkangannya memperparah keadaan. Chanyeol kesal karena ia takut dirinya akan berbuat macam-macam dengan Baekhyun. Ketika ia kembali menatap Baekhyun, anak itu masih tersenyum namun tidak sampai ke mata, jelas anak itu tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan. "Habiskan minumanmu, setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu pulang."

"Pasti pacar Chanyeol lebih pandai dariku." Chanyeol sedang beranjak berdiri dan meraih jaketnya saat mendengar suara lirih Baekhyun, sangat berbeda dari suara biasanya. "Tapi kalau terbiasa aku bisa jadi lebih mahir, kok."

Kembali Baekhyun teringat bahwa ia hanya pacar kedua Chanyeol. Pasti pacarnya yang asli itu memang benar-benar bisa membuat Chanyeol puas sampai menolak Baekhyun begini. Memikirkannya membuat Baekhyun marah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, ini juga kesalahannya sendiri karena menerima keadaan untuk menjadi selingkuhan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tidak bermaksud sejauh ini, ia tidak tahu bahwa pepatah cinta karena terbiasa benar-benar semanjur ini. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa menjadi egois karena menginginkan pacar chayeol itu mati saja.

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol berjalan mendekati Baekhyun, ketika sampai di depan anak itu, ia mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan sayang. Baekhyun tidak menghiraukan panggilan Chanyeol, malah terisak sendiri. Dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Baekhyun memeluk perut Chanyeol dengan sangat erat, membuat jantung Chanyeol berdebar kencang.

"Baekhyun, bukan seperti itu. Kau merasakan betapa aku menginginkanmu, bukan?" Baekhyun tersipu saat merasakan tonjolan di selangkangan Chanyeol, sedangkan Chanyeol terkekeh pelan karena Baekhyun malah mengusakkan wajahnya ke perut Chanyeol. "Aku tahu ini pengalaman yang baru untukmu, maka dari itu aku ingin segalanya berjalan dengan pelan. Aku tidak ingin kau menganggapku hanya ingin menidurimu saja."

"Chanyeoriiii," Baekhyun merengek. "Aku sangat menyukaimu."

"Benar? Bukan karena taruhan?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan mata melebar, "Kau... tahu?"

Melihat Chanyeol mengangguk, Baekhyun jadi yakin jika Luhanlah yang membocorkannya. Anak itu benar-benar tega padanya. Sekarang Baekhyun takut jika Chanyeol akan memberinya pelajaran karena perbuatan tercela itu.

"Tadinya seperti itu, tapi sepertinya aku terkena senjata punya tuan."

"Senjata makan tuan, Baekhyun," koreksi Chanyeol, namun sepertinya Baekhyun tidak peduli dan menanyakan sesuatu yang lain.

"Jadi Chanyeol sudah tahu dari awal, dan tidak marah padaku?" tanya Baekhyun tanpa mau menatap mata Chanyeol, ia memandangi jari tangannya yang sedang ia mainkan untuk mengurangi kegugupannya, namun sama sekali tidak membantu. "Tapi aku benar-benar suka Chanyeol, kok. Aku selalu gugup jika berada di dekatmu."

Hening. Saking heningnya rasanya Baekhyun dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri. Karena Chanyeol tak kunjung menanggapi perkataannya, akhirnya Baekhyun mendongak. Sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya, belum sempat Baekhyun sadar akan itu, Chanyeol sudah memberinya kecupan lain.

Melihat senyuman Chanyeol, Baekhyun kira Chanyeol juga mengetahui tentang perasaannya yang sebenarnya, walaupun awalnya Baekhyun mengikatkan diri pada Chanyeol karena suatu alasan, Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun benar-benar menyukainya.

"Kita lanjutkan yang tadi?" bisikan Chanyeol di depan telinganya membuat Baekhyun merinding. Ketika ia menyadari maksud ucapan Chanyeol, Baekhyun terkejut dan tidak sempat memprotes Chanyeol yang menggendongnya menuju kamar.

 **o)(o**

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya karena bunyi alarm yang begitu keras. Baekhyun mengerang, ketika melihat dinding yang bukan seperti kamarnya, ia jadi teringat apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan padanya semalam.

Chanyeol tidak menidurinya, awalnya Chanyeol bilang mereka akan bercinta, namun Baekhyun pikir Chanyeol hanya menakutinya saja, yang nyatanya tidak berhasil karena Baekhyun memang tidak takut dengan ancaman itu. Namun Chanyeol tidak benar-benar meniduri Baekhyun, ia hanya mengajari Baekhyun jenis-jenis ciuman bahkan sampai foreplay.

"Chanyeol sudah benar-benar pro dalam ciuman, ya," gumam Baekhyun lirih.

"Kau bilang kau akan cepat mengerti jika diajari, maka dari itu aku mengajarimu." Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke bawah. Chanyeol memeluk perutnya dan kepala Chanyeol berada di dadanya, mungkin inilah yang membuatnya hangat walaupun tanpa selimut semalaman.

Melihat wajah polos Chanyeol saat terpejam membuat Baekhyun malu sendiri, semalam Chanyeol benar-benar memanjakannya, bahkan dirinya sampai tidak berdaya untuk berbuat sebaliknya pada Chanyeol.

"Apa ciuman tadi malam belum cukup? Kenapa ekspresimu seperti itu?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah membuka mata dan menatapnya dengan senyuman yang sangat manis. Baekhyun senang mendapati senyum Chanyeol di pagi hari.

"Memangnya aku bisa puas jika ciumanmu enak seperti itu, Chanyeol? Rasanya tadi malam kau mencium seluruh tubuhku." Ucapan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol kesal, bagaimana bisa ia bisa terus menerus menahan diri bersama Baekhyun jika anak ini terus saja memancingnya. Chanyeol mengecup hidung Baekhyun tapi Baekhyun menahan rahang pria itu lalu mencium bibirnya.

"Duh, anak nakal ini. Andai saja aku tak ada kuis hari ini, bibirmu akan habis kumakan!" desis Chanyeol setelah ciuman mereka terlepas. Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol sekali sebelum bangun dari pembaringannya.

"Wah, sayang sekali ya pemirsa!" Baekhyun tertawa sambil berlari menuju kamar mandi karena Chanyeol ikut beranjak dan mengikutinya ke kamar mandi.

 **o)(o**

Selama berpacaran dengan Chanyeol, Baekhyun sama sekali tidak pernah membayangkan akan berada di situasi seperti ini sebelumnya. Ia terlalu menikmati perannya sebagai pacar Chanyeol, pria itu selalu memanjakannya dan membuatnya nyaman. Namun karena rasa nyamannya itu, ia terkadang melupakan fakta bahwa ia masih berstatus sebagai selingkuhan Chanyeol.

Ketika Baekhyun memencet bel apartemen Chanyeol, yang muncul di balik pintu bukan kekasihnya, melainkan seseorang yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya, dan mempunyai mata besar yang menyeramkan. Orang itu awalnya bingung karena tidak mengenal Baekhyun, hingga akhirnya ia bertanya. "Teman Chanyeol? Chanyeol masih kuliah."

Baekhyun buru-buru sadar dari keterkejutannya dan mendongak. Ini pasti pacar Chanyeol yang lain, bagaimana bisa sang pemilik rumah tidak berada di tempat tapi orang ini berada di dalam apartemen Chanyeol?! "Aku pacar Chanyeol, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun langsung masuk tanpa dipersilahkan. Ia tengah meletakkan makan siang yang ia bawa ke meja makan ketika mendengar suara, "Oh, aku juga pacar Chanyeol. Aku Kyungsoo."

Hell. Rasanya panas sekali. Ingin rasanya Baekhyun menjambak Chanyeol dan pacarnya, Kyungsoo. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, ia tidak bisa menyalahkan Chanyeol karena dia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk jadi selingkuhannya.

Setelah mengambil jus dari lemari pendingin milik Chanyeol, Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo yang sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah. Ia mengambil duduk berseberangan dengan Kyungsoo. Baekhyun mengamati Kyungsoo dan amarahnya kian bertambah, ia tidak ingin berbagi, apalagi berbagi cinta Chanyeol.

"Memangnya kau tidak marah Chanyeol selingkuh?" tanya Baekhyun, mencoba menekan amarahnya. Tetapi jawaban Kyungsoo malah membuat amarahnya naik dua kali lipat.

"Buat apa? Kau kan Cuma buat mainan," jawab Kyungsoo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari televisi.

Baekhyun menggeram, "Dia sering menciumiku!"

"Dasar anak kecil, kami bahkan sudah melakukan lebih dari itu." Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo membuat ia berpikir bahwa Chanyeol memang sedang bermain-main dengannya. Apakah orang dewasa memang seperti itu?

Tapi tetap saja Baekhyun tidak ingin mengalah. Tidak, dia tidak ingin kehilangan Chanyeol. Amarahnya kembali dan ia melemparkan bantal sofa yang berada di dekatnya ke arah wajah Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dan melebarkan matanya pada Baekhyun. "Dasar kurang ajar!"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak takut, malahan balik menatap Kyungsoo dengan tajam. "Jika dia benar-benar menyukaimu, pasti dia tidak akan selingkuh!"

"Hey, apa yang terjadi?!" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo menoleh ke sumber suara. Chanyeol berdiri di dekat pintu, dan buru-buru berjalan mendekati mereka.

"Jadi ini pacarmu, Chanyeol?!" teriak Baekhyun, mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca namun ia tidak mau mengeluarkannya. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan marah.

Kyungsoo beranjak dan pergi dari apartemen Chanyeol dengan gebrakan pintu. Sedangkan Chanyeol masih memaku pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam yang menyedihkan.

"Aku sudah benar-benar menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Apa kau tidak merasakannya juga?" air mata Baekhyun jatuh tapi ia segera menghapusnya. "Pokoknya aku tidak mau diputuskan! Kau harus memutuskan Kyungsoo!"

Chanyeol mendekat dan duduk di sebelah Baekhyun, selama itu pula tatapan Baekhyun masih memaku padanya. "Aku bisa ciuman lebih baik darinya, pasti!"

"Dia bilang kalian sudah melakukan lebih dari ciuman? Apa itu Chanyeol? Tidur bersama? Ayo kita lakukan!" suara Baekhyun kian serak dan memelan, ia menangis tapi selalu menyeka langsung air matanya.

Setelah teriakan-teriakan Baekhyun berhenti, Chanyeol menyentuh kedua pipi Baekhyun dan menatap ke dalam matanya yang basah. Tatapan Chanyeol sangat teduh hingga keinginan Baekhyun untuk menampar Chanyeol benar-benar hilang. "Sudah selesai, marahnya?"

Baekhyun memukul Chanyeol berkali-kali tapi Chanyeol menangkap kedua tangan Baekhyun, baru saja Baekhyun ingin menggunakan kakinya untuk menendang Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu berkata, "Dia bukan pacarku, Baekhyun. Bukan. Kyungsoo itu sepupuku. Mana mungkin aku menyukai orang psiko dan jahil itu. Ingat kan, sepupu yang mengancam akan membunuhku saat aku menolak menjemputnya? Itu Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun teringat dengan cerita Chanyeol beberapa hari yang lalu, seketika amarahnya pada Chanyeol menyurut. Baekhyun tidak peduli seberapa jahatnya Kyungsoo, pokoknya dia harus menjambak rambut Kyungsoo sekuat tenaga karena berani membohonginya.

"Dia menakutkan," gumam Baekhyun lirih. Chanyeol tersenyum mendengarnya, ia melonggarkan pegangannya pada lengan Baekhyun dan menggenggam tangan Baekhyun.

"Memang. Aku kan sukanya pada orang manis yang sepertimu." Ucapan Chanyeol menyadarkan Baekhyun akan sesuatu. Pandangan matanya yang sebelumnya melembut kini kembali menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Berarti masih ada pacarmu yang lain? Manis juga?" teriak Baekhyun. "Yang pasti tidak lebih manis dariku!"

Sebelum Baekhyun kembali mengamuk, Chanyeol segera memeluk Baekhyun dengan erat sambil terkekeh mendengar ucapan Baekhyun, perlawanan Baekhyun sungguh sia-sia. "Kau satu-satunya, Baekhyun."

"Kaubilang aku selingkuhanmu," suara Baekhyun melemah dan serak, Chanyeol juga tidak lagi merasakan perlawanan Baekhyun. Anak itu memeluk Chanyeol erat sambil menangis. Chanyeol jadi tidak tega juga.

"Itu Cuma bohong, Baek. Awalnya aku hanya memberimu pelajaran karena menjadikanku taruhan. Tapi aku benar-benar sudah jatuh padamu."

Baekhyun terkejut mendengarnya, ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol dan menatap lelaki itu. "Benarkah? Serius itu cuma bohongan?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dan tersenyum semanis biasanya, Baekhyun kembali memeluk Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol heran. "Kau tidak marah?"

"Perasaan legaku lebih besar daripada kemarahanku, Chanyeol. Aku sayang padamu!" kali ini Chanyeol yang melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia mengecup bibir Baekhyun dan keduanya tertawa.

"Sejak kapan kau cantik begini, hm?" tanya Chanyeol sambil merapikan poni Baekhyun, lalu mengecup dahinya.

"Sejak lahir!" Chanyeol tertawa, getaran tawanya membuat Baekhyun senang. Baekhyun mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Chanyeol dan bergumam manja sambil menarik bibir bawah Chanyeol dengan kedua belah bibirnya. "Ajari aku ciuman lagi."

Tanpa menunggu lama lagi Chanyeol segera membalas perbuatan Baekhyun. Ia mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga anak itu berbaring di sofa dengan Chanyeol berada di atasnya.

Baekhyun terkekeh dalam ciumannya karena tangan Chanyeol menyentuh perut di balik kaosnya. Ia memegang rahang Chanyeol dan menarik wajah Chanyeol agar ciuman mereka terlepas. Baekhyun membalas tatapan heran Chanyeol dengan senyuman manis. "Apa kita akan bercinta?"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Baekhyun dengan lembut, Baekhyun memang selalu menguji kesabarannya. Tapi kali ini kesabaran Chanyeol membuahkan hasil. Ia menatap mata berbinar Baekhyun, tatapan mata itu mampu membuatnya menyadari bahwa ia sudah benar-benar mencintai Baekhyun.

"Love you, my sugar," bisik Chanyeol sebelum membawa Baekhyun ke dalam ciumannya lagi. Baekhyun terus saja tertawa karena tangan Chanyeol tidak bisa diam. "Diam, kau tidak akan lepas kali ini, bocah nakal!"

"AMPUUUUUUN!"

 **END**

 **o)(o**

 **Beberapa jam setelah pertemuan pertama Baekhyun dan Chanyeol**

"Chanyeol, ada bocah yang hanya mau dilayani olehmu lagi, tuh."

Pekerjaan yang sejak tadi belum selesai ia kerjakan saja belum selesai, kenapa hari ini ada saja pelanggan yang permintaannya aneh, sih? Chanyeol menoleh pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri sambil memegangi sepedanya. Ia tersenyum tipis.

"Aku mau bilang bahwa kau tidak ada, tapi kau kan sudah terlihat," ucap Jongin sambil mengedipkan matanya.

Setelah menghembuskan nafasnya kasar Chanyeol berdiri dan melangkah mendekat pada bocah yang berseragam sama persis dengan yang dipakai oleh Baekhyun beberapa saat lalu. Bocah bername-tag Xi Luhan itu tersenyum manis sekali, Chanyeol mau tidak mau membalasnya juga.

"Sepedamu kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Rantainya putus, Kak," jawab Luhan malu-malu. Chanyeol bisa melihat anak itu tersipu saat melihat senyumnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu dan pekerjaan Chanyeol selesai, ia berdiri dan Luhan yang tadinya duduk di kursi tunggu ikut berdiri dan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Kak," ujar Luhan tanpa melunturkan senyumnya. Ia terlihat menimbang-nimbang untuk mengatakan sesuatu. "Apa minggu depan Kakak ada acara?"

"Maaf, tapi aku lebih suka anak manja yang tadi, Luhan." Luhan sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Chanyeol, apa yang ia maksud Barusan adalah –

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menganggguk. Luhan masih setengah bingung.

"Tapi ini taruhan, Kak. Aku dan Baekhyun taruhan untuk jalan denganmu."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis, "Bayarnya sama orang itu saja, ya," ucapnya sambil menunjuk ke arah Jongin.

Luhan kesal bukan main, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sampai-sampai ia kalah terus darinya?!

 **Sehari Setelah Baekhyun menginap di Apartemen Chanyeol**

"Mana orang yang berani membuat cupang di sekujur tubuhmu, hah?!" Mama Byun menuruni tangga rumah dengan berteriak, Baekhyun yang menuntun Mamanya sampai tidak tahan untuk tidak menutup telinga.

"Jangan begitu dong, Ma. Chanyeol itu pacarku," tegas Baekhyun sekali lagi. Saat itu ia ketahuan oleh Mamanya, lehernya tercetak kissmark. Ketika Mama Byun memaksa Baekhyun melepaskan kaosnya, tanda itu terlihat dari dada sampai ke pusar Baekhyun. Alhasil, ia membujuk Chanyeol agar mau menemui Mamanya.

"Pacar sih pacar, tapi – " ucapan Mama Byun terhenti saat melihat sosok lelaki tinggi dengan setelah kemeja dan celana jeans sedang tersenyum ke arahnya. "Dia, pacarmu?"

"Hallo, Ibu mertua. Aku pacar Baekhyun." Chanyeol memasang senyum seribu watt, membuat Mama Byun terkesima. Baekhyun sampai cemburu melihatnya.

"Chanyeol, mau tidak denganku saja? Baekhyun kan masih kecil," ucap Mama Byun sambil cekikikan.

"MAMA!"

 **.** **  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **END**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **THANKS FOR READING**

 **LEAVE A REVIEW**

 **.  
.**

 **-oOo-**

 **.  
.**

 **NOTE BY #CHANBAEKID**

 **Mohon readers memberi tahu jika merasa pernah membaca cerita yang serupa dan mirip, karena CIC tidak sempat mengecek satu per satu fanfic yang masuk. Jadi mohon bantuannya bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya**


End file.
